Minecraft Creepypasta
by HorrorCharacter
Summary: I'd had Minecraft for a while now. Several months, I wasn't sure exactly. Well, for you to get this story, you're going to need to know a bit about how I personally play single player.


**Chapter 1~ How it all started**

I'd had Minecraft for a while now. Several months, I wasn't sure exactly. Well, for you to get this story, you're going to need to know a bit about how I personally play single player.

In the beginning, I'll turn the game to peaceful. Wussy, I know. But I like to build in peace. I'll set out for wood immediately, doing what I need to, getting what I need. After it's night and I'm in nice shelter, I'll just craft away all night, maybe collect some stone.

After I'm settled and used to the world, I'll tuen the monsters on normal at night, when I'm in my shelter. By then I have a murder hole or good system otherwise for collecting goodies. I'll mainly just build my house to fantastic and amazing things, maybe make a portal, and do a lot of mining.

Well, one regular day I started up Minecraft as usual, logged on, and started my favorite world.

I planned to turn off the monsters because I was going spelunking in a cave I found, and like I said, I'm a wuss. So I opened my menu and went to options, clicking the difficulty button. But... It wouldn't change. I clicked it a few times and it changed to 'hard', but after that, no matter where or how much I clicked, it didn't change.

Well, I guess I wouldn't be spelunking today. Maybe it was a glitch in the latest update that would soon be fixed. So I crafted some tools and other supplies instead, things like iron doors, switches, etc. I made a sword, just in case I had to go adventure the world on hard mode.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. I'd know that sound anywhere. It was a zombie. It made no sense, tho, because it was midday. I'd already checked for nearby cave systems long ago, and was 100 percent _sure_ that my house was well lit. After those thought quickly crossed my mind, I turned around and a zombie was there. He just about gave me a heart attack, because it was totally illogical he was here. I changed to my sword, ready to kill the stupid beast, but he just stared at me through his empty, lifeless eye sockets.

I built a glass structure around my new 'pet' zombie, so if he did decide to be hostile he couldn't get to me anyway. But the little creep never wandered from my thoughts as I nervously crafted and added to my house. Was this a glitch? Was this a side effect of what seemed to be my difficulty glitch? Was it sheer luck?

Soon, it was night outside, and being the scardey-cat I was, wouldn't dare open the door. I heard rattling bones and assumed it was outside, but I assumed wrong. Later I went to check on my pet zombie, but he despawned. Strangely enough, there was a skeleton in his place. This time I knew it was a glitch. Maybe that certain area was bugged and automatically spawned monsters, no matter the light levels? Or perhaps my game was reading that as a low light level. Just to be sure, I added extra torches everywhere around my house.

As I passed my mineshaft, I remembered how zombies and skeletons could climb up ladders. I sealed it off with dirt to be sure that no mob, hostile or not, entered my safe haven.

**Chapter 2~ More monsters and glitches**

The next day, after more tedious work around the house, I checked on my pet. This time, he was a creeper. Luckily, monsters can't see you through glass, so I wasn't afraid of him burning my face off by exploding. Still, it intrigued me. Monsters were spawning in that area, not hostile, and in any amount of light. They were alternating creatures, and there could only be one there at a time.

Eventually I got tired of the switching creatures and being scared to leave my house, so I tried a whack at the menu again. I went to options, clicked difficulty, and nothing happened. I clicked a few more times, and it changed. At first I thought it was peaceful, but reading the word, it spelled "Glitch."

I was afraid now, because I'm weird and get scared around computer errors. This couldn't be just a "glitch," Notch would never do this crap to scare people. Ever. Would he? I tried other menu things like render distance and sound, they all worked perfectly fine.

**Chapter 3~ Life on "glitch"**

Well, as I exited the menu, I was shocked. Flabbergasted. Call it what you will. But in my containment unit was a mutilated, bloody, miserable Notch-skinned mob. I panicked now, pausing the game and calling for my bigger brother. He was a computer nerd, and he played Minecraft also. He would know what to do, I hoped.

He walked in my room and saw that thing in glass, and suggested I trapped a zombie and changed the zombie texture. I told him I didn't, and I proceeded to show him my start menu. I demonstrated my "glitch" difficulty, and even had him play with it. I had his attention now. So he pushed me out of the chair and started opening all my minecraft files, searching textures, names, mobs, everything.

But... Nothing was changed. It was all normal code, just the same as his copy. I figured it must be in the code players can't see, but my brother just called me an idiot. As we went back to my paused save, the mutilated Notch thing was gone. In it's place was air, but the tiles in glass were splattered with blood.

My brother looked out all my windows, and saw, instead of regular mobs, bloody ones. He gave the game back to me but I begged him not to leave, because I _am_ the wuss in the family. I explored outside, but not even the creepers took interest in me. Their usual green shades and hues were now mixed with dark splotches of red and green; I assumed it was it's own blood and other creatures' as well.

I came along a pure white cow eventually, his skin stained with blood. I punched him to see what would happen, and he died in one hit. He dropped nothing, but my game froze. Then the menu opened, and went straight to options. I saw the difficulty was now set on "Murderer."

My brother once again took over. He told me to go do something while he screwed around with my file. I saw he was taking notes as he went through codes and played the game.

Later, as he called me back in, he showed me the notes. I saw in the options that the difficulty had changed this time to "Monster." I assumed the game was calling the player a monster from killing, but I wasn't sure. I looked over my brother's notes, and most of it was save code that had recorded my strange world. I did pick out a few major things, tho.

Monsters lost _all_ interest in me, and were everywhere, day and night. They were _always_ covered in blood, and died with one punch.

Some random blocks would have blood on them, and when a mob was killed, it would stain several random ones around it with red goop.

No mobs ever dropped anything, and they seemed to be miserable. As if they had no reason to live and took the punch as a gift.

My brother had seen one other Notch, but it was dead. It was lying on the ground in the largest radius of bloody blocks found, and it was _covered_ in blood.

I knew now this was no glitch, someone hacked my game. Come to think of it, accounts have been getting hacked lately. This was probably from horrible passwords and what not, but what if there was a hacker out there? What if some ******* was doing this to other people? My brother and I took this bloody world as an opportunity to see if there was something out there, something that lurks and none of us wants to meet.

**Chapter 4~ New blocks?**

Soon, my brother and I were daily taking notes on this bizarre file. We played it for hours a day, and each day, the game would just start to get a little creepier. Soon my brother had tons of strange code found, and the mobs acted weirder. He never could find the textures, which was insanely weird. How could the game run a texture if it had no data for said texture?

Whenever I played this game, my brother was always right there, playing with me and taking notes. We left the TV on because honestly, this Minecraft sent chills down your spine. Soon we found creeper craters randomly, as if they were exploding all their own. This possible had something to do with the fact that the mobs all looked suicidal and ready to die.

Some other new things were appearing, too. The difficulty was stuck on "monster" for a while, then it changed to "Hurry." My brother and I thought maybe we had to upgrade or something, possibly the mobs would become hostile again, or something else.

Turns out, it was something else. Those bloody block started turning into death pits. When you walked on them, you would get hurt at a rapid pace. We hurried back to our shelter to heal, and noticed something odd in the inventory screen. The player was covered in blood. The same went for 3rd person view. It was even more creepy because this was a custom skin; not the default. So this had to be another layer, or someone was continually hacking this game.

Soon, the death pit blocks became worse. You'd instantly die unless you had a full set of diamond armor, and even then you had about 1 second before you were dead. They grew more heavily coated in blood, also. You could see the underlying block, but it was horribly mangled with those puddles of blood.  
**  
****Chapter 5~ Unknown beings**

Soon, the player started randomly getting hurt. We thought if he wasn't fully healed, maybe the 'hack' made it like an untreated wound; It only got worse over time. Soon we found that not the case. Even when the player was full health, he was taking random damage.

Eventually, my brother found some strange mob coding. It was titled "ghost." It's behavior was to act hostile, but it had no texture. Finally, we found out why the player was taking random damage. It must have been "ghost" attacking us.

The more we played, the more apparent Ghost became. We could occasionally see him faintly, and after that new code was found. Ghost had a random chance of appearing faint, solid, or transparent.

**Chapter 6~ Worse than the Nether**  
After more exploring around the world, my brother and I found a weird cave. The entrance was perfectly square, and rimmed in obsidian. Quickly we jammed the entrance with torches and started mining the obsidian. Only it was like bedrock; it would never break. Even with our last diamond pick, it never even cracked.

Once again, my brother took over and started exploring the cave. As we got deeper, it was covered in ore _everywhere._ There was hardly a spot where we couldn't see the veins on the walls on ceiling. My brother ignored all but one vein of each, seeing if it was a trap or led anywhere.

Soon we came to the biggest room we had found in any cave. It was a circular room, at least 200 blocks in diameter. Carefully, we lit the edges of the wall with torches, then went farther in and did another loop. Eventually we got to the center, and in it was a gaping hole of diamond _blocks._ Not ore, blocks. We put ladders down the few blocks on the wall, then cautiously mined one. Nothing happened.

We mined a 2x1 tunnel downward, measuring just how far this went on. Dur to a shortage of ladders, we placed them only every other block; it worked just the same. eventually we got to a void on one side, which is why the tunnel wasn't 1x1. We would have fallen and lost all the diamonds we just got. We looked around, and we couldn't see any bedrock. We climbed back up, laden with several stacks of diamonds, and headed for the entrance.

As we exited the circular room, two Notch mobs stood in our way. I pulled out my diamond sword, ready to fight. But they stood there. They reminded me of my pet zombie and his friends, but suddenly they collapsed. Of course they left a rather large puddle of bloody death pits, so we ran as quickly as possible to the diamonds. From the hole in the bedrock, we could see 3 Ghosts coming out. All were solid at first, then they started putting on a show, going from transparent to faint to solid. Apparently, we would have to fight Ghost.  
**  
Chapter 7~ Fighting Ghost**

Soon after the 3 Ghosts emerged, they all disappeared. Or turned invisible, as usual. Then the character started moving on his own; I tried moving in a different direction, but he only slowed down. Turning around, I noticed a trail of blood win my wake. I assumed it was the player's blood.

After a bit of aimlessly wandering under Ghosts' control, the player steered over toward the diamond hole. I knew what was going to happen before it did. I didn't even fight it. As the player dropped through hole in the world, I didn't know what would happen next.

**Chapter 8~ The void  
**  
The player fell through that last hole and entered the void. But nothing happened. Or, that's what it seemed like. The player never lost health, just floated. Looking up, I realized we'd actually been falling the whole time. But what was the point? Weren't you supposed to lose health in the void?

Then all of the sudden, the player landed in a new world. It was different, as if it was newly generated. We wandered a bit, then looked for wood and coal. Might as well set up in this world to see what it was. After we had a makeshift shelter and light, my brother made me quit. I guess he was going to scan more code now.

Later, he had both explored the code and the new world; it was just the same as before. He found no code that would make the void an entrance to a new world, but it had created a save in another world slot. So we assumed that the game was being further hacked, and the more we played, the stranger things got.

Chapter 9~ Hit by a Train  
Soon after discovering our second world, we decided to explore. All was just how it had been on my other world; we went through several difficulties as the gore in Minecraft increased. Then, something rather strange happened.

As we explored a tundra biome, we saw what appeared to be a chain of blocks. It was 6x6 by who knows how long. We eventually realized it was moving, and straight toward the player. Of course the natural instinct was to move, so I made the player jump to the side. The block chain followed. No matter how much the player moved and where, the train, as I now called it, continued coming toward the player. So, to see what would happen, I charged at it. I ran at it until I collided; then the player died. But instead of respawning, the view went into third person and a translucent being emerged from the player. By now, he wasn't much of a player, though. He was a crumpled and mangled heap of flesh and blood.

Chapter 10~ Another Ghost

I assumed the being was the player's ghost. So, abandoning the body, I was controlling said "ghost" now. It wasn't the same as the mob, though. Totally different.

Approaching the base we had set up, I tried opening the door. Nothing happened. Tried breaking the surrounding dirt blocks. Nothing happened. I continued walking, and I walked straight through the door. Strange. Investigating, I tried every function currently possible, and with the same results.

After trying everything, I went outside. It was just after sunset, when those last rays of sunlight escaped the world. As usual, the hostile mobs spawned. As I floated around, they now looked at me; but not anything else. It was more of a reaction than previously.

Before I could do anything else, my brother once again took control. This time he didn't run any code, he simply played around. I watched intently as he tried more and more different things. After a while, I suggested he return to the player. When we saw the player, _**it was moving around.**_

Well, so far there's my creepypasta. It'll have much more stuff screwed up and as Chapter 4 says, new blocks. I'll add to my story if people like this, and I'm open to suggestions. I _may_ implement Herobrine if there is a ton of interest, but he won't be the cause of this.


End file.
